DUW Brand New Day (2014)
DUW Brand New Day (2014) 'was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event presented by Down Under Wrestling. The event took place in Wynnum, Queensland, Australia on January 25, 2014. The event was the first pay-per-view event produced by the independent promotion. Four professional wrestling matches took place at the event, with three of them being contested for championships. Background The event featured four professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds, plots and storylines. Wrestlers were portrayed as either villains or fan favourites as they followed a series of tension-building events, which culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. After former champion Beck Wade was taken out with an injury, Heath Williams, who was next in line for a title shot behind Wade, was granted a World Heavyweight Championship match against champion Sarinyde. Blake Roderick was taken out during a match with Taylor Williams months prior, which cost him the World Title. Roderick, who never received his mandatory rematch, was told that he was required to earn his #1 Contendership back. Thus, he was booked in a match with Colton Slater. For many months leading into the event, Becky Saint chased the Women's Championship, being locked in a bitter feud with Jerri Brekke and Sophie Ryan. A month before the pay-per-view, Saint defeated Selina Stock to earn another title match. Event 'Preliminary matches The show opened with a Tag Team Championship Match between champions Dave Crowley and Josh Coyles and their challengers Brocko Brock and Ronnie Plunge, known collectively as Public Adversary. Crowley and Coyles would go on to retain their titles when Coyles pinned Plunge following the use of a lead pipe to the back of the head. Former World Champion Beck Wade appeared via satellite, giving an update on his health and promising he would return soon. In the next match, Sophie Ryan -- whom many believed didn't deserve the title -- defended her Women's Championship against Becky Saint. Saint had been chasing the title for the better part of 2013, and even though she came close on several occasions, she would always end up screwed out of the title due to outside interference. Jerri Brekke and Selina Stock attempted to assist Ryan in retaining, however, Saint overcame the odds and finally became Women's Champion. Blake Roderick made short work of Colton Slater in the next match, earning himself a title match. 'Main event' Sarinyde, who had aligned himself with the new DUW Owner Missy Chick, defended his World Heavyweight Championship against Heath Williams; the company's first champion. The two men fought in hardcore fashion for close to 40 minutes, using many weapons, such as kendo sticks and metal folding chairs, on each other. In the end, a heavily-bleeding Sarinyde emerged victorious, retaining the World Title. Aftermath At the following pay-per-view, Heat Wave, Becky Saint successfully defended her Women's Title in a rematch with Sophie Ryan. Colton Slater would go on to have a match with his real-life brother, Bob Van Dam, in the opening contest of the same show. Dave Crowley and Josh Coyles would challenge two special guests at the show, Trip Johnson and Taylor Williams, to step in the ring and attempt to defeat them for their titles. Johnson and Williams would win, and become the new Tag Team Champions, despite the fact that they weren't under official contract with DUW. Sarinyde and Blake Roderick battled for the World Heavyweight Championship, with the match ending in a draw when the referee ruled that neither man could continue. Due to this result, Sarinyde remained champion. 'Reception' The event was a moderate success, drawing a decent crowd for an independent promotion. The event received mostly positive reviews. Australian Online Explorer's professional wrestling section praised the Women's Championship match in particular, stating that the match "told a great story", despite the lack of a believable performance on Ryan's part. The main event also received high praise for its longevity and performance value, however, some critics noted that the violent nature was unfit for younger audiences. Results Category:Events Category:PPV Category:Pay-per-views Category:Pay Per Views Category:Down Under Wrestling Category:Down Under Wrestling PPVs Category:Down Under Wrestling pay-per-views Category:Events in 2014